Pain and Love
by storyseeker7
Summary: Sometimes a drop of love can wash away an ocean of pain. A Naruhina Oneshot for Valentine's day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.**

 **Pain and Love**

He sat there in the field his head hidden behind his knees. If one where to look closer they would notice tears streaming from is blue eyes. Normally those eyes would be filled will life and optimism. He would always flash a smile that could put the sun to shame. Always keeping in high spirts.

But every now then on days like this one that smile would become nothing more then a mask. A mask that hid his pain. One would find it hard to believe his always go happy personality could be brought down. But he is still a kid after all and what's more a human. A human who felt all of the same kinds of pains that all humans are vulnerable too. The pain of prejudice, the pain of loneliness, and most of all the pain of being hated.

A long time he swore to himself that he would do something about that pain. He swore he would change how everyone viewed him. He would prove everyone wrong, so he could never feel the pain ever again. But in spite of that promise, even after getting tired of crying. Things would still come crashing down him like an angry tidal wave crushing down on a peaceful shore.

Yesterday as he went to sleep he had expected today to be a good day. Instead he woke up depressed after a particularly bad nightmare courtesy of a certain fox demon. As always he put on a brave face when he left his home. But it only got harder to hold as the day went on as he received the usual hated glares from the villagers and heard the angry whispers behind his back. But that wasn't what drove him over the edge today. No that particular honor belong Sakura the girl he had a crush on.

It was during a joint training exercise between teams seven and eight that Naruto had tried to get a date with her after she tried and failed yet again to get Sasuke-teme's attention. As usual she rejected him. But this time she wasn't satisfied with just a verbal reject. She apparently decided a hit on the head was more effective and to add insult to injury she belittled him about him being annoying and obnoxious that he should stop pursuing her. She said that if he didn't change the way he was that no one would ever love him and he would never achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

He acted like it he didn't known what she meant and was unfazed by her harsh words. In truth it completely shattered him. Wanting to get away he quickly made an excuse of how he needed to take care of something at home and left before anyone could respond. After he got away he just ran as fast as he could not really caring where he was going, soon enough he found himself here in this field. Not to long after he broke down thinking about what Sakura said and how the village treated him. It was times like this he wondered if anyone loved him, if anyone would miss him if he were to disappear.

"Why? Why does everyone one hate me?" He muttered to himself.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard an answer to his question.

"I don't hate you Naruto-kun." The voice was barely just above a whisper but he heard it none the less. Naruto turned to see a girl around his age with dark blue hair and pale eyes standing in front of him.

"Hinata what you doing here?" He asked the shy girl as she sat beside him.

"W-well I c-c-came lo-looking for y-you. I-I was w-w-worr-ied for you." She stuttered out suddenly turning a bright red. Something that Naruto oddly enough always found both weird and cute about her. Wait did he just think she was cute? Well he had to admit she was very pretty and she was a hell a lot nicer then Sakura. Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of that thought he was supposed to like Sakura, right?

"You were worried about me?" He said to her.

Hinata seemingly unable to talk nodes.

"Why? And what did you mean you don't hate me?" A long silence ensued as Naruto look at the girl in front of him as she seemed to undergo a internal struggle. Just when Naruto was about to speak up Hinata started to speak.

"Bec-cause I-I-I,"

"Come on Hinata just spit it out." Naruto impatiently said to her.

"I love you!" She shouted then promptly turned a very bright color of red and covered her mouth.

Three words. Three simple words is all that took to leave Naruto completely speechless.

"Wh-what"? Is all that Naruto could say.

Removing her hands she took a deep. "I-I've always admired yo-you Naruto-Kun and everything about you. Your co-courage, your determination, and n-no matter what you never give up, even when everyone thinks you can't do it. You always smile ev-even when everything looks at their bleakest. It was dur-during those times you al-always gave it your all. I've always loved that about you. It's what drew me you. You see I've always been insecure and unsure about myself. My own clan thought I was worthless and because of it. I thought I would never amount to any thing. " Naruto remained silent uttered drawn into what she was saying. He went to tell she wasn't worthless that he thought she was one of the strongest people he knew. But was stopped short when she continued her speech. "But then I meet you on that day in the park when we were little. I was being bullied by three older boys when you came save me. Despite that the odds weren't in your favor you were brave and fought them to keep me safe. Since then I've always watched you. By watching you I was inspired never to give up too no matter what, to become stronger and braver so that one day" so looked him the eye with a determination that he had never seen in her before and in a voice that lack her earlier shyness she said "I would be able walk beside you and gain your notice."

Almost soon as she finished she turn a bright red and remained silent for awhile. Naruto though for the longest moment, thinking on what this girl who he thought was weird had said of how she had more or less poured her heart out to him. Actually he never really thought of her as being weird but rather he always felted weird feelings and the thing is they weren't unwelcomed feelings kind of like how he felt when he ate ramen but different. Of course lacking in knowledge on what emotions are less so then most people Naruto had simply thought they meant that she was weird.

Then a idea came to him. A very risky and potential heartbreaking idea. He debated wither or not he should go through with, wither or not he could risk the possibility that she would hate him. No he had to known if he could trust her truly and something in him told him answer is yes.

"Hinata," he finally said to her grabbing her attention immediately " there's something I want to show you." He finished hesitantly. " But you got to promise me that you'll hear me out."

Hear the seriousness in his tone Hinata nodded.

"Good." He unzipped and took of his jacket and the shirt underneath it causing Hinata to turn an even brighter shade of red then Naruto thought possible. Closing his eyes he then created the Tora hand sign to channel his chakra. About a minute later he heard a small gasp from Hinata. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that the seal that kept the demon fox inside of him had appeared in all of it's damning glory on his stomach.

He looked back to Hinata to a see a look of surprise on her face. "Wh-what is it?" She said slowly like she afraid of the answer.

"To answer your question I'll have ask you another. Do you remember what they said about the Yondaime's victory over the Kyubi back from the academy?"

Nodding Hinata answered him. "Yes It was over twelve years ago on October 10th that the Kyubi attacked our village it killed a lot of people that day. However before it could completely destroyed the village the Yondaime was able to kill it but lost his life in the process."

Hearing her answer he gave hear a small sad smile. "It's lie Hinata."

"What?"

"It's impossible to kill a being like the Kyubi. Because it's made up of pure chakra, pure energy with a conscious."

"But"

"You can't destroy energy you can only change to something else."

It took a second for what he said to sink into her. When it did a horrified expression appeared on her face. Then slowly as tough she was afraid to ask she said. "How did he defeat it?"

Naruto remain silent for a seconds before he answered her. "The only way he was able to defeat the demon fox was by sealing it away. But he couldn't seal it in a random thing or a person. Because in both cases the Fox's chakra would be to much for them to handle and it would almost immediately escape. No the only thing cable of handling the sealing process was a new born child, preferably freshly cut from the cord as it's still form chakra coils would be able to handle the strain." Hinata's eyes widen as the revelation of what he meant hit her.

"No it couldn't be. He wouldn't."

Naruto took a small breath ready to reveal to her his biggest secret. "That's right Hinata that child was" he looked her in the eyes the mask he had been wearing his how life had been dropped for this moment, what she saw was the real Naruto "me." He finished.

Naruto watched as Hinata's face went from surprise to denial then to realization and finally ending in fear. Seeing the fear on her face a hurt expression passed by his face and he looked down berating himself for trusting her. He should have known that no one would accept a "demon child". He closed his eyes ready for the hateful words the Hinata would say to him. But they never came.

Instead he felt he warm and soft hand touch his stomach. Confused Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata outlining the markings on the seal with her hand. She looked up at him and this she had a look in her eyes that he had not seen since The Old Man had died. It was look that was a cross between sorrow and compassion.

Naruto tried say something to her but was cut short when she suddenly wrapped her arms around in a hug and began to cry on his bare shoulder. "I'm so sorry Naruto." She said in between sobs. "If I'd known I would have done more for you. I don't care if you do have the Kyubi inside of you. Your still Naruto Uzumaki the boy I fell in love with. Your most wonderful and most kind person I know. You don't deserve what you've been put through. No one does."

"Hinata but I-" whatever was going to say was cut short when Hinata suddenly pressed her lips against his.

In the short that their kiss last and explosion of emotion happened in Naruto starting within his chest and resonated throughout his body. It was in this moment Naruto realized that Hinata meant every word she said. He also realized that all the times Hinata had helped him from the time that she cheered him on in his fight against Kiba to the time when she helped him with his doubts about fighting Neji. He once again berated himself for being so stupid and blind to how she felt about him. It was in this moment he also realized the Sakura should not have been the girl he should have gone after for so long. It should have been Hinata because she unlike Sakura in her abusive ways she had shown nothing but compassion and love. Well he would correct that mistake soon enough.

Their kiss end as quickly as it started. Hinata pulled her head away from him then with soft eep she turn a bright color of red apon realizing what she did. "Sor-sorry N-n-naruto-Kun I di-. I mean-" She began to stutter out.

"Hinata." Naruto said softly to her.

"Ye-yes?"

Without a second thought Naruto drag her into another kiss one he noted was better then the last one. When their lips parted he said. "Thank you." Then he wraped her in another hug and began to cry into her shoulder let out all of his sorrow and pain knowing he she shouder them with him.

Moments later he felt her return the hug saying " Your welcome."

For the longest time the two remained there in the field enjoying each other's embrace not wanting it to end. But soon enough the two did.

"Say Hinata." He said as he put his shirt and jacket back. "You want to sometime go with to ichiraku? You know like on a date?"

It took a few seconds for Hinata's brain to process what he had said before she could answer with a resounding yes. Naruto gave a foxy grin that made blush a bit before he grabbed her the arm and practically dragged her to his favorite ramen shop.

Let did Naruto know he would always look back on this day with more fondness then any other. More so then he had been declared the seventh Hokage, more so then he exchanged his vows with Hinata, and more so when each of his five children had been born. For on this day he had found something amazing and truly important. Something that had washed away his loneliness, his sorrow, and most importantly his pain. He had found love.

 **A/N : Sorry if been's awhile seen I last wrote anything. I've busy with school work and reading a lot of good fanfics of late. Don't I'll update my other Naruto Fanfiction as soon as possible. But don't expect anything from it this month I'm work on a another project I hope publish by the end of this month. I Hope you'll like when I'm finished and I hope that you like this Oneshot I wrote. NaruHina forever!**


End file.
